Janie and the Studs
Janie and the Studs (also known as Stüdz, and Janie and the Studs featuring Peter Stone)'s original members were Spinner Mason, Peter Stone, Danny Van Zandt, and Sav Bhandari. Jane Vaughn was added to the band as a lead singer after Peter was kicked out due to his usage of crystal meth, though he was eventually allowed to rejoin the band. They were the fourth band in the Degrassi Franchise. History The band was created as a way for the members to have time away from their girlfriends. Peter then joined as a singer after seeing them. After practicing, the group realized that they needed a drummer and asked Spinner Mason, who rejected the offer, saying that they were a boy band. Angered by this, Peter instructed Sav to speedily play the guitar while Peter sang, "I'm not a pretty boy!", introducing a more rock style for the group. A gimmick for the band was also introduced - rabbit masks. With the new attitude and look, Spinner agreed to drum for the band and they recorded their song "Shared Custody". They were a hit until they tanked at a live performance, but they have since recovered from that. In season 8, a student from Lakehurst tried to hold up The Dot Grill, with Spinner inside. The hold-up resulted in Spinner getting shot and not being able to play with Janie and the Studs, then known as Stüdz, for a little while. In the movie [[Degrassi Goes Hollywood|'Degrassi Goes Hollywood']], they were featured as the band to play in the new Jason Mewes movie, Mewesical High, but with Manny Santos as lead the vocalist to help her score her part in the movie, also with Jay Hogart temporarily replacing Spinner and Mia Jones (Peter's Girlfriend) on tambourine. They perform the theme song for the ninth and tenth seasons of the series. Peter left the band and his loft behind after he overdosed on methamphetamine, Jane was the lead singer, but Peter wanted to rejoin so he was let back in, and Spinner now owns the loft where the band practices. The band was then renamed Janie and The Studs Featuring Peter Stone, and played during the opening scene for [[Degrassi Takes Manhattan|'Degrassi Takes Manhattan']]. When Spinner found out that Jane had cheated on him, they broke up, and all the members except for Sav left for college, ultimately breaking up the band. Songs *''"Shared Custody" '' *''"Holly J. Sucks" (Improvised) '' *''"Google My Own Name" '' *''"I Just Wanna Party" '' *''"Crash My Party" (feat. Manny Santos) '' *''"Life Is a Show" (feat. Manny Santos) '' *''"Whoa California" '' *''"Good Times" '' *''"House Arrest"'' *''"Whoa California" (Duet) '' *''"The Great Escape" '' *''"I Trust You" (feat. Manny Santos) '' Appearances *'Broken Wings' *'Ladies' Night' *'If This Is It' *'Money for Nothing' *'Heat of the Moment' *'Up Where We Belong' *'Degrassi Goes Hollywood' *'Just Can’t Get Enough (1)' *'Just Can’t Get Enough (2)' *'Close to Me' *'You Be Illin'' *'Start Me Up' *'Innocent When You Dream' *'Degrassi Takes Manhattan ' Trivia *An instrumental version of "Whoa California" was featured as background music in season 13 episodes, Summertime and You Got Me, and also in season 14 episode Finally (2). *Johnny DiMarco was the only Class of 2008 graduate who was not a member of the band. Gallery Degrassi-season-9-promo-pic.jpg Janie and the Studs.jpg Season-7-Peter-Sav-Danny-degrassi-1384023-535-330.jpg Tumblr lilgk8H2671qi4mjco1 400.jpg 433de.png 68y.png 544r.jpg Degrassi-goes-hollywood-8.jpg 5432e.jpg 543543re.jpg 54454.jpg 989.jpg Normal th dtm113.jpg 454tf.jpg 878j.jpg 645ed.jpg 67yh.jpg 87uj.jpg 87uhj.jpg 7uj.jpg DFGFDGDFGDFGDFGDFG.jpg Spinemma4.jpg A73.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage4.jpg Normal ibroken wingsmage11.jpg Norbroken wingsmal image3.jpg Norbroken wingsmal image1.jpg Nbroken wingsormal image0.jpg 170959.31338324.jpg Manny Studz Degrassi Goes Hollywood.jpg Image16d.jpg Image19e.jpg 1zqviwm.jpg 443j.png Rs.jpg Y6556y.png 6yrtrtr.png 65ytrtr.png 655trtr.png 6565trr.png 656565565.png 5655656t.png 65y56556.png Youbeillin10.jpg Youbeillin13.jpg 8998hhh.png 9iuiyuyuyu.png 904906-2.jpg Close to me 9.jpg 12-brucas59gffff.jpg Category:Band Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Music Category:Degrassi Music